Fate
by Psychowolf14
Summary: A story based of 'What ifs' such as, what if Crocodile had a son? What he if had a seer? What if the strawhats did get defeated at albasta? What if He did find the secret to pluton? Written by me and My Bf. some insertation for Story reasons only, I prom
1. Chapter 1

(( This first chapter was Written by Peter Moorhead, edited by Alyssa Steele))

Chapter 1

Rhyson

There is a world apart from earth, a world sustained by dreams and by the thoughts and hopes of the humans who live there. This is the world of Pirates, who set sail with no money or partners, with only their dreams. They gain friends, gain riches during their travels, and evermore rise closer to their goals.

There is a place in the Earth called the Grand Line, where most of these dreamers end up. On this Line, there is an island named Alabastien.

Alabastien is the desert island, one of the only islands in this world with a king as ruler. The rest of the world is governed by an organization known as the World Government. These agents in the Government are pirate haters, and are hated by the pirates for being the destroyers of dreams.

There are, however, exceptions to this rule. Seven pirates of immense strength were granted freedom to plunder at will, with the exception that they give a share of their plunder back to the government. These individuals are known as the seven sea knights.

Together, they could bring the world to its knees. Pirates of such immense strength, speed, and cunning that even one in power could easily become Pirate king, and inherit gold rodgers vast and immense treasure, left behind after his death at the hands of the Navy.

However, not all of the sea knights are loyal to the government. Most of them never were, one in particular has plans of his own and his name is Sir Crocodile.

This is not a story specifically about him. Rather this is a story about what might have happened if he succeeded with his plans to become the one man in charge of the world. His dream for conquest destroyed a Nation, but saved it as well. It destroyed a marrowy, but strengthened it as well. It brought together enemies under one flag, and delimited the threat of the Government, forever allowing pirates flying any flag to share one thing in common--the completion of their dreams, with no one to stop them.

No matter how many weapons the world has, it is dreams that unite us all.

----

In the southernmost part of Alabaster lay a village, small by all accounts but still large enough to go on the map. Caravans across the desert had been halted, and for a very good reason. For over a year, there had been a terrible drought, and no one dared to cross the sands anymore. In this city lived a thirteen-year-old boy named Rhys on. He had no last name, because his parents were long dead and he had no living kin. He lived in the houses of those who would take him, but often disregarded and ignored.

One day, his fate changed dramatically. He had left town, to try and seek his fortune, but the desert proved stronger then he, and he found himself parched and nearly dead at the edge of the ocean. (His village was not more then a days trek across the sand to the southern peninsula)

He saw no water in sight, and no food to speak of. The sand blown by the wind landed in the sea, turning it a rust color. The rays of high noon fell across his shoulders, and his wrappings, for he wore no normal clothing like you or I. Instead, his clothes were rags, covered by a black cloth cape that came down to his ankles. Around his head there was wrapped a turban.

These wrappings might seem unusual for a desert land, but they kept his skin from getting frayed in the searing heat. But sunburned or not, the heat had taken its toll

He had long sense removed his cloak, and had thrown it over his shoulder. His turban was removed as well, and the sweat flowed freely from his brow. He didn't dare jump into the ocean, because the tides were too strong to swim against.

As he sat on the banks of the ocean, he distinguished a strange sound from among the surf. It was coming from a wall not too far off. A sea cliff, if you will.

It sounded Hollow, like water washing up inside an enclosed space and then drawing back out. He had heard the noise before--a cave. A cave, of all things! If he sheltered himself there until nightfall...

That was it for him. He jumped up, and carefully worked his way back up the sand dunes and along the top of the wall. There was a fifteen feet drop into the ocean here with no beach to wash up on, so he maneuvered carefully. When he was right on top of the noise, he lowered himself down, clutching the side of the cliff with all his might. He felt with his toe the rocky soil that made up the cliff, and was startled when his foot went into the cliff when he kicked it. He repeated the action several more times, and a section of wall about seven feet by six feet crumbled and fall backwards into the ocean, revealing a cave. He let go and dropped onto the 'landing' of the cave--there was still nine feet of drop into the ocean. He peered down into the space, and saw the water rise and fall with the surf. He was dejected at first--but then looked closer.

Something was floating on the waters surface, bobbing with the ebb and flow. It looked like a fruit, and a vine to the bottom attached it.

It looked as big as a pineapple (but of course, Rhyson had never seen a pineapple in his life) and so Rhyson decided it must be tasty. He dove into the cave, riding the ebb and flow without fear of the tides--this cave was enclosed, with only a small hole at the bottom through which the water came in.

With a quick twist of his wrist, he snapped the vine and brought the fruit back out onto the narrow landing. He dangled his feet in the caves water, and took a closer look at his prize.

What can be said about it? It was shaped like a pineapple, but was colored a deep, rosy red, like the color of the sunset. He took a great bite out of the fruit and found the texture good enough. His mouth was coated with saltwater, so he didn't taste the fruit much--it was in fact, a very foul tasting fruit, but felt ripe enough.

He had finished the fruit in mere minutes. He straightened up, balancing on the entrance. Working hand over hand, he climbed the wall back up, and climbed onto the top of the cliff. It was here he noticed something strange--he didn't feel hot. He didn't feel thirsty. In fact, he didn't feel tired.

Thinking it was the fruit; he set off back home, worrying that the effect of the fruit would wear off soon. He shouldn't have worried. As true as it is that Rhyson had never heard of a devil fruit before, someone like him should have remembered that night falls quickly in the desert, and that fleetness would not be needed to escape heat.

The ocean was soon long past him. Even running through the desert, his feet now didn't sink into the sand. He ran across it like a man runs across pavement.

He was beginning to think that something had happened when he ate that fruit. The desert was acting in his favor? The desert is not supposed to yield for anyone.

Night had fallen, and the desert wind scraped the landscape, throwing grains of sand into his eyes, but they didn't sting. He still rubbed his eyes though, and soon rubbed them raw out of habit. He was not wearing his turban, he had left it behind. His cape covered his body, and flapped in the wind behind him.

He reached a spot where the dunes had piled high. He felt a rumbling in the sand, and stepped back in time to avoid the pincher of a very large crab.

Anyone who has not lived in Alabastien will not know what I mean by large. It was the size of a small house, with beady, hungry eyes. Its pinchers snapped at Rhyson's feet, but he nimbly jumped away--something he never was able to do inn the desert before. It wasn't enough though. The crab shot out with its other hook, and in a panic, Rhyson put up his hands. He never felt the crab touch him. Instead, there was a horrid crashing noise. He opened his eyes to see that somehow a wall of rock had formed in front of him, protecting from the huge animal.

He snapped his fingers, this time concentrating on the claw itself. From under the sand, two spikes of earth shot out and speared the claw, making it fall off. The crab, in a flurry of anger, attacked with its remaining claw.

Rhyson braced himself, and took the blow. In fact, he didn't have to. When the claw hit him, his body crumbled into dry earth and fell apart. The confused crab retracted its claw, watching in astonishment as the dry earth reformed in Rhyson's shape.

Although not a real believer in supernatural powers, Rhyson knew enough to know that the fruit was what did this to him. It had granted him abilities over earth, and as such he intended to use them.

He placed his hand on the sand, and detecting movement under it, focused on the sound, the sound of running water. The crab sank into the ground, as Rhyson called on quicksand to form in a funnel shape right under the crabs' husk. Snapping in a fury, it sank below the desert sands, never to be seen again by the eyes of man. Over this funnel stood a bewildered Rhyson, wondering how he had done it, if he had done it. Never before had someone in his village survived an encounter with a hungry desert crab.

He climbed over the last dune, and his eyes met a shocking sight. His village was burning, like a beacon in the night sky. There were no screams, but he saw bodies lying in the street, even from this far away. As he walked into the town, the bodies were piled high, like they had been tossed aside. There were great trenches in the ground, when Rhyson looked into them he saw that they went deep--twenty feet or more. And these trenches littered the town. And almost always, a body lay at the bottom of them, sometimes charred; some of them sliced in half, as if a great blade rendered them. As he reached the center of town, he heard screams.

The center of town was mostly plaza--it wasn't burning. In the center was the biggest pile of bodies of all, which a man was standing besides. From the fire's glare, all Rhyson could make out was the shadow of a hook retracting from a body, and the body thrown aside. The man turned, and saw Rhyson. The golden hook on his left hand was shining red from blood. He was massive--seven feet tall at least, with a majestic fur coat hung on his shoulders. His pants were black; his shoes black and made of fine leather. His shirt was cotton, long-sleeved, and yellow with black lines. There was a scar that went right across his face in a straight line, right below his eyes.

The man was Sir Crocodile, and Rhyson knew it.

There was telling of this man being a protector of the people, that he was a hero. This, of course, had been a farce from the very beginning. Crocodile's grand scheme involved the nation of Alabasta itself, and one of the most important points of his plan was for the population to only exist in the major cities. This town had to go, and as the first step in his plan, he had slaughtered all within.

When he saw Rhyson, he simply saw him as an annoyance, just a small obstacle to remove. If he killed Rhyson, there would be no witness'. Regardless, no one would want to populate this town again.

Crocodile raised his hook, and ran forwards, intending to render Rhyson and kill him instantly. Rhyson, shocked as he was from the revelation that Crocodile had done this, didn't fight back. The hook pierced his heart, and Crocodile, satisfied, drew it out. But it didn't have Rhyson's blood one it. Confused, he looked back to see the hole reforming, the dry earth Rhyson's body was now made of coming back together.

Rhyson's eyes burned silently, and he glared at his opponent with anger and sadness. He clapped his hands together, and willed for his wish to come true--the ground shook, and rock spikes jutted out of the ground, and speared Crocodile through his heart--but just as Rhyson hadn't fallen, neither did crocodile. His body became sand on impact from the spikes, and reformed next to them.

"... It has been a long time since I met someone with potential like yours. Unfortunately boy, you need to die, devil fruit powers or not."

Rhyson looked around him, taking in the destruction one more time. He looked back. "Why did you do this? You're a hero, not a villain."

"...The fools who populate this island can call me what they like. My goal is something they can neither understand nor comprehend."

". What is your goal?"

"It's none of your concern, boy. A dying man need not know what poison he drank."

Crocodile solidified this statement by holding out his good hand, the right one, and palm up. A sandstorm formed in his palm, whirling around. Rhyson put out both hands and mimicked the action. Two whirlwinds appeared in his hands, and with a motion of his wrist, dispelled them. Crocodile, however, did not. His sandstorm grew larger and larger, until it leapt from his hand and began to whorl across the plaza, getting larger and more powerful with each passing second. The rocks began to fly inside; the cobblestone street began to buckle, but despite this incredible drag, Rhyson wasn't pulled inside. The vortex did not pull on him.

He clapped his hands again, and a tower of stone rose from the ground around the sandstorm, and in that instant, trapped it. The tower was sucked inward, like all the air had been drained from it, and crumbled. The storm was gone though.

"Eehh..." crocodile let out an exasperated sigh, and turned again to Rhyson.

"I could teach you, you know, how to use your powers the right way. It's clear that your devil fruit power is the earth, and is not limited to the desert. The world is your power, an that skill is rare indeed."

"If you come with me, and leave this life behind, I'll take you in, and teach you how to use that power."

Rhyson looked around, on the burning houses of his former life...what life? Nothing that had happened here had ever made him happy; he had never had companions in this town. What could he lose from this? It meant living, and a new life. He decided to ignore the fact that crocodile was no longer a hero, but a murderer. He was the only one that knew. He could be dangerous to Croc, and might be killed while he slept. He looked at his tormentor, and considered his proposition, and this risk.

Trust...trust was something that he had, that croc did not have. He decided to play a very risky gamble, based entirely on trust, and he said, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rapture"

Rapture was born in a small house on the edge of a strongly marine controlled Island Village in the north blue. Her parents were normal Peasant folk, Farmers really, but not bad ones either. She had five other siblings, mostly male but an older sister who was got married four years after her Birth.

It was also in this year that a ship, set sail, with a boy she use to play with who was going along because he wanted to be a cook. She wished the ship good bye but as it set sail, she thought she saw it sinking, when she told her mother, her mother looked at her oddly.

On a month after her seventh birthday there was writing all over Rapture's bedroom wall, words depicting acts violence, insults and other things, all directed at her. Rapture, brush still in hand, looked at her mother with tearful eye. Informing her mother sadly that the other kids were teasing her and that she didn't know why she wrote it all over everything. Her mother didn't know what to do, she held her Daughter and told her it would be away but that she needed to clean the wall.

For a few years after that Rapture practiced her skill and was able to amaze several people but disappointing others. People either called her 'witch' or 'seer'. Generally every one called her one of the two, or both, but no one called her rapture. Not her even her mother who was to busy dealing with her sons to seem to notice, or maybe she was ashamed.

The next Year rapture was so immensely depressed that her 'visions' became more and more depressing, dark, bloody, and even violent, once she predicted a war was coming to the island. Of course, no one really believed her until the signs of war became visible, and it was averted. Her Village however, paid her no credit and those that failed to get their war called her a witch more and more. They even sometimes threatened her with burnings.

After awhile of being trapped on the island, Rapture had finally snuck onto a boat. Keeping out of sight with aid of her foresight, she stayed clear. Though being busied by that she was unable to foretell her own capture. She was captured by rebels and had her sent to a holding area till the people in charge knew what to do with her. There, after an attempt at raping her, she beat her attacker with a piece of burning wood. The second attacker repaid the act by lighting her left sleeve on fire. When Questioned, The attackers claimed she was crazy and won the argument. Rapture was sent to an Asylum to 'correct' her faults.

Here they learned of her abilities. Her mother came to visit her, trying to rescue her Rapture thought. 'Mommy! Your going to save me!' Her mother looked at her with dark eyes and didn't know. Rapture looked at her mother, and her mother's eyes went down to hers and Her mother screamed and leapt back. Rapture was confused, but her perhaps she didn't know that her eyes, were A very pale white color, with pencil point pupils.

The door to her white cell swung up and they pulled her out forcefully. Rapture was very confused when they did so, then it came to her that they were taking her away. No, they were taking outside. No! That wasn't right, they led her. They were going to shock her! Rapture suddenly began to fight with force the people had not expected an 11 year old could.

A strong arm caught rapture across the chest. The strongest of the men at the asylum picked her up and carried her down the hall way struggling. Rapture looked at her mother with tearful eyes, who could only sob back at her. Rapture suddenly knew, Her mother had intended to do this to her the whole time!

When Rapture awoke again her head burned, there was no one in the room but dead people except a tall black boy. He seemed to be Teenage, probably 19 but something told her was older than that. He picked her up gently and carried her out of the room, people that he walked by screamed there was a three-eyed monster in streets. She was so confused then.

. ---

Rapture was sitting on the side of the street wrapped up in a blanket, 7 years after her incident in Asylum, many of those years up till now, she had been living with an old seer who trained her how to use her powers. Rapture now understood that her eyes were abnormal, her third eye covered by a bandana tied around her forehead. She never took it off; except on business, She found it difficult to see threw the wrapping over her third eye. Many seers could without removing the cloth...but their eyes weren't visible like raptures.

Rapture had learned how to sell her ability properly. However she made very little money, she could clean her clothes, get food but she couldn't pay for a house at all.

So there she was, sitting there curled up in the snow with a blanket around her shoulders waiting for the 'straw-hat' pirate's cook to walk buy so she get on to their ship. She had reason for this, the old lady had said, that being with one's lover, quiets the visions. It grants one so much control, that their dreams aren't visions either any more. Living a normal life was a dream for seers.

That was when she told Rapture what she became aware of only a few days latter. That the boy who had saved her was 500 years old and was whom she was meant to find and be in love with. That he was to be on Straw-hat pirates boat. Rapture shivered, reawakening from her thoughts. Were was she? Drum kingdom, right, stupid frozen place' Rapture had an added shiver to her frame.

"eh?" He knelt down, to get a closer look at the person. He heard breath. Realizing he was too close, he took his cig out of his mouth before talking.

"Are you...all right?"

"Me? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Uh..." He stood back up, understanding of course that the person he was talking to was a woman, though a bit eccentric, even with the company that he kept usually. "Can I help you, Miss? It isn't often I run across someone sleeping in the snow."

Rapture stud up almost proudly. She had a bunch of beads around her neck, it looked like it all been just one big strand of beats, that she had wrapped around her neck and shoulders. She had blanket but also a caught, Her fingers were abnormally long, her eyes white with pencil point pupils that was perhaps the most frightening of things about her. Aside from her almost bare feet. She was wearing very long leg socks, her toes had poked threw the ends of it, and the heels of the socks warn away. Her left ankle had a golden bracelet. Her arms were covered in cloth like her hands; one had what looked like those bracelets you got from the hospitals, not that there were any in Drum. Her arms were covered in all sorts of things, but her pants were cargos pulled all the way up past her knees.

She stuck out her hand with the asylums tag with out thinking.

"Take me to your leader!"

Sanji just stood there, dumbstruck. His cigarette fell out of his numb hands, as he tried to understand what was happening. Finally he nodded head.

"Sure thing, but why? Did Luffy do something stupid again?"

"Luffy hasn't yet! Lets go!"

She wavered her long fingered hand in exclamation to this.

"'Yet'?"

He exhaled a sigh of confusion and exasperation, turned, and began to walk back to the Merry Go.

Rapture let her hand fall back to her side and she went forward with her blanket she picked up. She laughed at her self for thinking she'd get to feel warm flesh.

Sanji felt his spine shiver as her gaze pierced him. He shivered, and turned back while walking.

"Why do you want to speak to our captain? He isn't even famous yet."

She walked up next to him, ignoring the expected shiver. "Maybe not just your captain."

"Meaning?"

While she said this though, her thoughts returned to her. _'It does not matter, he is not the one, and you know he could die any day, his opinion of you matters not, though his chivalry offers a great shield'_

She looked back at him again, with her pale eyes. "Meaning that he himself may not do alone, Nami your treasure keeper and navigator will be to skeptical to decide... ah, I am talking nonsense again." She laughed a bit then spoke some more " my manners always escape me!"

". It shouldn't matter. Though I need to say that. Your style of speech is very confusing."

"Isn't it though? I find it hard to tell if some one is worth talking to so I don't spend much time talking. I haven't much example to go from saying that. "

"Who told you that we were passing through? You're the first person who's known who I was, let alone our captain."

Rapture smiled, almost cruelly, or maybe she was laughing at him. It was one of her smiles and it was often, even for her, to tell what she was thinking behind a smile like that.

"Laugh not, I am a seer."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes a lot more sense." Sanji turned back to the path, and kept walking. He no longer shivered.

The strange smile vanished almost instantly. "Sarcasm is not of your nature. I didn't think you would believe me any way."

"I believe it completely. It also explains why you're wearing a bandana on your forehead."

A strange pride over took her, the idea of the two more likely variations of reactions to seeing what was under that bandana were entertaining.

"Want to see?"

"It's not necessary, I know what's under it. Perhaps when you meet our captain." He laughed. "I wonder what his reaction will be. He's never heard of seer's before."

"No he wouldn't have. Witch hunts and skeptics keep us at bay."

She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of the witch-hunts.

"No living thing wishes to be burned while still breathing, its funny, they sought to kill us off, and ended up killing other skeptics."

"I didn't think such superstitious people still existed. Where are your from? That might explain a lot."

The arm with asylum tag shifted behind her cover. "Many places."

"If you were from the North Blue, It would make a lot more sense. Before I left to become a chef, there were a lot of superstitious people living in my town."

"Superstition, is a thing fueled by what's real, but crafted into a thing of fear, its is a deadly folly. Most of the burnings have been stopped, figuring that any seer or Witch could easily hide themselves from the rest of the world, those they find they put away and fix."

". You remind me of someone I knew as a kid. Is your name, by chance, Rapture?"

"Yes" Her eyes trailed down to her feet.

He smiled. "I thought it was you. You've grown a lot since I saw you last...You wouldn't believe what happened to my ship after I left port, though I imagine you already know."

"I knew as soon as you left."

It was at this time that they reached the ship.

"Oy! Zoro! Throw down the ladder, we've got a guest!"

Zoro stumbled to the side of the ship, rubbing the back on his neck and yawning. He looked over the side of the ship, and noticed how...to be honest...strange Sanji's guest looked.

"So what, cook, you change your taste's in women?"

"Shut the hell up! Just throw down the ladder!"

Zoro obliged, and then went back to sleep against the railing.

"Gah...pay him no mind Rapture. Do you need help up?"

"No, climbing is very easy to do I have done it before." Even with her long fingers, she did so climb up that latter with expertise.

She landed on the deck carefully, expecting splinters, or maybe fearing them, both looked the same for a person out side her mind.

"Oy, Sanji, who's this?" Luffy was looking at the new arrival from his position atop his seat, the masthead.

Rapture waved a long fingered hand at Luffy. "Hello Luffy"

"Ah. Yes, that's me, but who are you?" He pointed a finger right back at her.

"Rapture at your service." She bowed slightly but for a reason she knew of but did not tell him.

"At my service? Are you asking to be our companion?"

"I prefer to earn my own keep thus the term service which has been employed but Friendship is always open for discussion."

"Ah." He hit his palm as it hit him. "That's good news then. So, why did you come, to talk?"

"To talk, foretell and stay here with you, till I find whom I'm looking for."

"And who is that?"

"I can't remember his name to clearly but I'd know him by sight."

"...I see. Why do you know what he looks like but don't know his name? Didn't you ever talk to him?"

"I'll tell you when I see fit to tell you." she smiled; it was different than 'her' smile. This one was faintly gentler than the last one. She changed subject on him however. "My service in quires to Scrying, Foretelling the future for. Your growing crew."

"You're a seer? Amazing! Tell me my future!" Luffy was smiling broadly, all seriousness lost.

"Of course, your writing hand." She held out her own for him to put his in. "Palm up of course."

Luffy stuck out his left hand.

Rapture went completely silent. With her free hand she pulled lightly on the edge of her bandana, enough so that 'it' could see but so that it could not be seen. In mere seconds she let the bandana call close and the eye at her head closed again. Silent for now.

"Ah, Very exciting life you have and continue to lead. You've befriended many already, your most hated enemy holds your most useful future friend, Her use is just as dangerous as what she brings and war comes from that."

She hoped she mottled it enough so that trying to avoid it would only make it true.

"...Arlong? What's that guy have to do with this?"

Rapture laughed.

"'I already beat him."

"Exactly, you have not met the soulless one yet... His name eludes even me."

"Eh...You mentioned war..."

"I have to many people, its not the final answer, its up to you to try and foil it or not. But you, above all others, will stand against the waves of war, as the only sensible person." She lied there too, in a sense, the others would of course stand with him, but he was soon to become a far greater threat to the rest to the world government.

". What happens if I fail?"

"That depends if you're willing to fail. Are you?"

----

((RAPTURE IS NOT GOING GO OUT WITH ANY OF THE STRAWHATS. DO NOT LEAVE COMMENTS LIKE "U R A MARY-SUE. thank you.))


End file.
